06 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 9; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Lis; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała odc.11/13 - Bułat i szabla - txt - str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Siódme niebo - Szarlotka; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.17/21 - Klin - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona cz.4 - Zdobywcy wyspy - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z sądeckiego miodu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Bao-Bab, czyli zielono mi odc.3/12 - Alert; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem odc.1/13 - Do Warszawy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Rafał Królikowski, Maria Bitner, Maciej Musiał, Kalina Janusiak, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Katarzyna Jamróz, Tomasz Dedek, Wiesław Wójcik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - RPA-Polska ( studio ); STEREO 14:55 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - RPA-Polska ; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 7; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 300% normy ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści-Wielki garniec miodu; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 II Dzień Dziękczynienia. Rozmowa z abp. Kazimierzem Nyczem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 2 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Diefenthal, Emma Sjoberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Lednica 2009 - transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Anioł śmierci; film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (1995); reż.:Bob Misiorowski; wyk.:Leon Niemczyk, Jerry Flynn, Hanna Dunowska, Thomas Ian Griffith, Artur Żmijewski, Rutger Hauer; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zawód: negocjator; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Keoni Waxman; wyk.:Gail O'Grady, Michael Bowen, Brian Bloom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi odc.1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Spróbujmy razem - PZSN Start; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Modlitwa na skraju puszczy (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Hajnowskie Dni Muzyki Cerkiewnej 2009); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Poezja łączy ludzi - Czerwone jabłko (Jean Follain); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 670; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 281 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 282 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zmiennicy odc.14/15 - Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Młody Budda - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 11:30 Kulturalni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Co słychać, koteczku?; komedia kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Clive Donner; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Peter Sellers, Romy Schneider, Ursula Andress, Woody Allen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.1052 - Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko ; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Święta wojna - Studenci ; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Szansa na sukces-koncert laureatów 2009 - studio ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (1) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (2) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (3) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zło - txt - str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1993); reż.:Harold Becker; wyk.:Alec Baldwin, Nicole Kidman, Bill Pullman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Eksperyment; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); reż.:Oliver Hirschbiegel; wyk.:Moritz Bleibtreu, Christian Berkel, Oliver Stokowski; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:27 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Częstochowa; STEREO 06:55 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Skałka i Okno Kurii - Kraków; STEREO 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:58 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:53 Wybory 89 - 1; felieton; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:25 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Błonia - Kraków; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Wybory 89 - 4; felieton; STEREO 12:01 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Oświęcim; STEREO 13:00 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:24 Wybory 89 - 2; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Wadowice i Kalwaria Zebrzydowska; STEREO 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Polacy w bitwie w Normandii; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Warszawa; STEREO 16:00 Msza św. na Placu Piłsudskiego ; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 RATOWNICY; magazyn 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO 19:26 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:22 Wybory 89 - 5; felieton; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:54 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Skałka i Okno Kurii - Kraków; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco 21:57 Wiadomości sportowe 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Petersburski przedstawia 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:55 Wybory 89 - 3; felieton; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Błonia - Kraków; STEREO 23:30 XIII Spotkanie Młodych Lednica 2009; STEREO 00:15 I Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski - Mogiła i Nowy Targ; STEREO 00:19 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:06 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 01:13 Reportaż TVP INFO - Polacy w bitwie w Normandii; STEREO 01:36 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 02:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:22 Wybory 89 - 1; felieton; STEREO 02:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:47 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 03:10 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 03:55 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 04:22 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:46 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 05:11 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:34 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 05:47 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 16, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 22, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Mali bohaterowie - film familijny, USA 1999 10:00 Ewa gotuje - odc. 66, Polska 2008 10:30 South Beach - odc. 7, USA 2006 11:25 South Beach - odc. 8, USA 2006 12:25 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Turcji - studio 13:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Turcji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Turcji - studio 14:15 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 156, reality show, USA 2005 15:15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Szara Sowa - film biograficzny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 1999 18:15 Synowie - Automat - odc. 12, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 20:05 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny, USA 1987 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Zaginiony w akcji - dramat wojenny, USA 1984 0:25 Nocne plemię - horror, USA 1990 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Sopot Festival 2008 - Międzynarodowy konkurs o nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:00 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 27, Polska 2009 16:05 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:40 Conagher - western, USA 1991 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Niania - Chłopak Małgosi - odc. 118, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (101) 21:40 Co z oczu, to z serca - komedia kryminalna, USA 1998 0:15 Najlepsi z najlepszych - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Fatboy Slim - Big Beach Boutique - koncert, Wielka Brytania 2002 6:45 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:15 Detektyw Extralarge: Cannonball - film kryminalny, Niemcy, Włochy 1991 9:15 Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 1993 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:00 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba wiary - odc. 24, USA 1998 15:00 Detektyw Extralarge: Cannonball - film kryminalny, Niemcy, Włochy 1991 16:55 Eureko, ja to wiem! 17:55 4 Discovery - Samochód przyszłości - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA 2007 19:00 Galileo - odc. 43 20:00 Ręka śmierci - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1976 22:05 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:35 N1ckola - odc. 1, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 23:05 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla - film sf, Japonia 2002 1:00 Galileo - odc. 106 2:00 Fatboy Slim - Big Beach Boutique - koncert, Wielka Brytania 2002 3:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1307; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1308; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1309; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.26 - Jak uniknąć końca świata; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... ZOO-salon, nie zwierzyniec; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Janka odc.5 - Nocne czary; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Śpiewa Anna German; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W rajskim ogrodzie - Owoce Kostaryki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy odc.1025 - Tajemnica Joanny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia-Człowiek i natura ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.367 - Chłodne podejście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dzika Polska - Z kozicą na świstaki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kochać czy nienawidzić; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.27 - Jak puszczać latawce; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 655; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda odc.13 - Zanimosarus; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo odc.51 - Fałszerze uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 II Dzień Dziękczynienia. Rozmowa z abp. Kazimierzem Nyczem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Kino Mistrzów - Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Lednica 2009 - transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 655; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda odc.13 - Zanimosarus; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo odc.51 - Fałszerze uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kochać czy nienawidzić; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.28 - Jak chorować; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy odc.1025 - Tajemnica Joanny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Sjónvarpið 08.00 Nasz poranny 08.01 Listonosz Pat (15:26) 08.16 Jego gwiazda Lara (11:22) 08.27 Sammi (40:52) 08.34 Snillingarnir (62:67) 08.57 Brawo dla Kela! (26:26) 09.21 Elias Knai (15,26) 09.35 Szałas z kurczaka (11:13) 09.42 Oliwia (04:52) 09.53 Valiant podróżnych (74:91) 10.17 Skuli boi (17:52) 10.30 Prowadzący 11.10 Prowadzący 12.00 Helgarsportið 13.00 Reflektor 13.35 Smáþjóðaleikarnir na Cyprze 15.35 Smáþjóðaleikarnir na Cyprze - Podsumowanie (4:6) 15.50 Vestfjarða Viking 2008 16.50 Popppunktur (Reykjavik - Eurobandið) 17.45 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Pogoda Aktualności 18.25 Eliminacje MŚ w piłce nożnej (Islandia - Holandia) 20.55 Loteryjka 21.05 Wypryskami znaleźć skarb 22.35 Smáþjóðaleikarnir na Cyprze - Podsumowanie 22.45 Wallander - Manewry w szachach 00.15 Zagrażające przyrodzie 2 02.05 Radio News i Zakończenie programu Stöð 2 07:00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 12:00 Bold and the Beautiful 12:20 Bold and the Beautiful 12:40 Bold and the Beautiful 13:00 Bold and the Beautiful 13:25 Gossip Girl (18:25) 14:15 Total Wipeout (2:9) 15:15 The New Adventures of Old Christine (2:10) 15:40 Niezależne Ludzie (37:40) 16:20 Ashes to Ashes (3:8) 17:15 ET Weekend 18:00 Wyglądać 18:30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 18:45 Sport 18:52 Loteryjka 19:00 Wybór weekendy - Drones 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 America’s Got Talent (1:20) 21:00 Fool’s Gold 22:50 Jesse Stone: Night Passage 00:25 The Omen 02:10 Syriana 04:15 Far Side of the Moon 05:55 Aktualności SkjárEinn 06:00 Muzyka do powstrzymania 12:25 Rachael Ray 13:10 Rachael Ray 13:55 Rachael Ray 14:40 The Game (19:22) 15:05 The Game (1:22) 15:30 The Game (2:22) 15:55 America’s Funniest Home Videos (30:48) 16:20 America’s Funniest Home Videos 16:45 All of Us (8:22) 17:15 Top Chef (12:13) 18:05 Survivor (16:16) 18:55 Family Guy (1:18) 19:20 Everybody Hates Chris (2:22) 19:45 America’s Funniest Home Videos (32:48) 20:10 90210 (22:24) 21:00 Wedding Crashers 23:00 Brotherhood (5:10) 23:50 Painkiller Jane (16:22) 00:40 World Cup of Pool 2008 (1:31) 01:30 The Game (3:22) 01:55 The Game (4:22) 02:20 Jay Leno 03:10 Muzyka do powstrzymania Stöð 2 Sport 07:25 Formuła 1 07:55 Formuła 1 09:00 PGA Tour 2009 - Hápunktar 09:50 Inside the PGA Tour 10:15 F1: My rásmarkið 10:45 Formuła 1 12:20 Niemiecka piłka ręczna (Markaþáttur) 12:55 Niemiecka piłka ręczna (Kiel - Flensburg) 14:25 US Open 17:00 World Supercross GP 17:55 2010 World Cup - Eliminacje (Szwecja - Dania) 19:55 PGA Tour 2009 22:00 Ultimate Fighter - Season 22:45 Ultimate Fighter - Season 23:30 UFC Unleashed 00:15 Niemiecka piłka ręczna (Kiel - Flensburg) Stöð 2 Sport 2 18:00 Goals of the season 18:55 Champions of the World (Roots) 19:50 Premier League World (Premier League World 2008/09) 20:20 Limit English (Przegląd sezonu) 21:15 PL Classic Matches (Liverpool - Newcastle, 1996) 21:45 PL Classic Matches (Tottenham Hotspur - Liverpool, 93/94) 22:15 Masters Football (Central Masters) Stöð 2 Bíó 08:00 The Pink Panther 10:00 A Good Year 12:00 Ratatouille 14:00 The Pink Panther 16:00 A Good Year 18:00 Ratatouille 20:00 Rocky Balboa 22:00 The Departed 00:30 Jackass Number Two 02:00 Mississippi Burning 04:05 The Departed 06:35 Mermaids Stöð 2 Extra 16:25 Sąsiedzi 16:45 Sąsiedzi 17:05 Sąsiedzi 17:25 Sąsiedzi 17:45 E.R. (14:22) 18:30 Ally McBeal (3:21) 19:15 X-Files (14:24) 20:00 Dziewczynki 20:25 Wyglądać 20:50 E.R. (14:22) 21:40 Ally McBeal (3:21) 22:25 X-Files (14:24) 23:10 Dziewczynki 00:15 Filmy z TV Nova ÍNN 18:00 Hrafnaþing 19:00 Czuję 20:00 Hrafnaþing 21:00 Sadzonka 21:30 Pewne postawy 22:00 Lífsblómið 23:00 Czuję Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárEinn z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Sport 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Bíó z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 Extra z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ÍNN z 2009 roku